1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for locating flaws on a three-dimensional object, particularly on its surface, the flaws being detected and located using an optical picture-taking device, and to a corresponding marking system. The present invention is suited for use, e.g., to detect painting flaws.
2. Description of Related Art
Inspection systems of this type, e.g., to inspect painted surfaces of bodies, are already known. With the known systems, however, it is difficult to also locate or mark the flaw—which has already been detected—on the object with sufficient precision, since inaccuracies occur in assigning the position of the flaw to the object.